HUJAN
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: Pantaskah kau berterima kasih atas berhentinya hujan dalam hidupmu sedang kau mengirimkan awan hitamnya ke dalam kehidupanku?/Ichiruki story [warning inside]


**HUJAN**

**Disclaimer : **

**Demi pitaknya kepala Kubo, Bleach itu bukanlah milik author sedeng ini**

**Rated : T**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, AU, GaJe stadium akhir, Abal tingkat akut**

**Benci author sedeng ini... please... jangan dibaca yak. Saya sakit hati sendiri lho kalo ada yg gk suka tapi mau baca cuma buat cari kesalahan saya**

***DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ* oke? **

.

.

_Terima kasih yang kau ucapkan tak akan pernah kuterima._

_Sekalipun kau menyogokku dengan hadiah menggiurkan!_

_Sekalipun kau merengek seperti bayi!_

_Aku tak akan pernah menerima! Tak akan pernah!_

_Hujan hanya berhenti dalam kehidupanmu._

_Tapi, kau telah menurunkan hujan dalam hidupku!_

_Pantaskah kau berterima kasih atas berhentinya hujan dalam hidupmu sedang kau mengirimkan awan hitamnya ke dalam kehidupanku!?_

.

***Ichiru***

.

Suara kecipak air tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku. Deru mesin bermotor dan jeritan klakson sedikit merisihkanku. Dengan malas aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada kaca di sebelah kiri tubuhku. Kaca itu berembun, tapi tak menghalangi jarak pandangku.

Gerimis! Rintik hujan turun untuk membasahi bumi. Perlahan. Ya, tak perlu cepat-cepat untuk membasahi bumi. Seperti yang orang-orang katakan, 'perlahan namun pasti!' Tetes air jernih itu lama-lama juga akan membersihkan debu di udara.

Aku menarik napas pelan, menyembunyikan manik _amethyst_-ku, lalu kembali membukanya. Kembali telingaku menangkap bunyi kecipak ketika mataku –yang baru saja terbuka– melihat seorang anak kecil menginjakkan kakinya di atas kubangan air. Ternyata, gerimis telah mengisi lubang-lubang kecil di atas jalanan setapak dan aspal di depan tempatku berlindung sekarang.

"Macet, ya!" Adalah kata yang terucap dari mulut orang-orang di sekitarku.

Aku mendesah pelan, lalu menegakkan dudukku. Di luar sungguh berisik. Teriakan penuh emosi, deru motor dan mobil yang terus beradu, juga jeritan klakson kini perlahan menyulut api amarah di hatiku. Amarah? Hei... aku tidak dalam _good mood_ sekarang, tapi aku juga tidak sedang _bad mood_. Entahlah, sulit untuk menjelaskan perasaanku sekarang.

_Klining..._

Aku mendengar sebuah dentingan kecil dari arah pintu dan refleks kepalaku menoleh. Ternyata ada seorang perempuan paruh baya yang masuk. Seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambutnya yang sedikit basah oleh air hujan.

"Selamat datang di _coffee café_, Nyonya." Seorang barista berambut merah datang menghampiri perempuan itu dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Wah... sekarang sudah pakai lonceng, ya? Hihi... lucu sekali," perempuan itu berujar seraya melepas jaket kulit yang ia kenakan, lalu membalas senyuman sang barista. Cheh... melihat rambut barista itu, aku jadi teringat seseorang. Bukan warna rambutnya, tapi model rambutnya. Begitu mirip dengan seseorang.

"Begitulah." Barista berwajah tampan itu menuntun sang perempuan menuju sebuah meja.

Aku mendengus malas, lalu menopang daguku dengan tangan kananku, sedang mataku masih menatap malas akan aktivitas merisihkan yang terus berlangsung di luar. Memikirkan hal itu membuat kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisku. Kenapa aku terkekeh? Entahlah, aku hanya merasa lucu. Aku risih melihat aktivitas di luar, namun mataku tetap saja nakal untuk melihatnya. Cheh... '_konyol_' sekali.

"Anu... No... Nona." Aku tersentak pelan saat sebuah suara halus mengacaukan pikiranku yang tadi masih terfokus akan hal _konyol_ itu.

"I... Iya, ada apa?" sahutku kikuk. Barista itu tersenyum lembut dan kubalas dengan senyuman konyol yang memamerkan deretan gigit putihku. Hihi... lucu juga melihat cepol di kepalanya.

"Maaf jika saya terkesan lancang. Eum... apakah Anda sudah memutuskan untuk memesan sesuatu? Err... sudah lebih dari 1 jam Anda berdiam diri di sini," katanya sopan. Aku tersenyum simpul, lalu melihat jam di tangan kiriku._ Pukul 13.31_. Benar apa yang barista ini katakan, sudah lebih dari 1 jam aku berdiam diri di sini. Oh, kurasa bokongku bisa rata jika aku terus duduk seperti ini.

Kepalaku menoleh ke luar jendela, lalu kembali tertuju pada barista di sisi kananku. Jemariku mulai mengetuk-ngetuk meja tak nyaman, sedang gigi-gigiku mulai menggigit bibir bawahku. Sebuah kata bernama _gelisah_ langsung melanda diriku.

"Ah... eum... ka.. kalau begitu, aku pesan 1 Cappucchino dan 1 Americano," sahutku cepat.

"Nona memesan 2 kopi?" barista itu meyakinkan. Mendengar hal itu, dahiku langsung berkerut, lalu kepalaku mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, dan... eum... bisakah aku meminta sebuah lagu untuk diputar?" tanyaku. Barista itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Silahkan," jawabnya sopan.

"_Kiss the Rain_ yang dimainkan oleh Yiruma," kataku pelan. Kepalaku tertunduk lemas, tiba-tiba aku merasa dadaku sakit dan sesak.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar." Barista itu berbalik, lalu mulai melangkah menjauh dariku.

Aku mendesah pelan, lalu kembali menopang daguku menghadap keluar. Masih ramai. Bertambah ramai malah. Dan suara bising dari luar itu harus ditambang dengan bantingan tetes hujan yang semakin deras.

Ting... Ting...

Dentingan piano terdengar, aku menoleh untuk mencari asal suara. Sebuah _speaker_ di atas pintu masuklah yang menjadi sumbernya. Seulas senyum muncul di wajahku. Sebuah senyuman sendu yang membuat dahiku semakin berkerut. Lagi-lagi dadaku terasa sakit. Ah... bodohnya aku meminta untuk mendengarkan lagu ini, di tengah hujan pula.

**_Ctar_**...

Sebuah kilatan menyilaukan membuat orang-orang di sekitarku berteriak ketakutan –didominasi oleh wanita. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuatku ikut tersentak kaget.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah kaca. Bunyi klakson dan deru mesin semakin menjadi. Orang-orang yang awalnya masih berjalan dengan tenang di jalan setapak di bawah perlindungan payung mereka mulai menambah kecepatan jalan mereka. Saat itu juga kusadari bahwa langit mulai bergemuruh dan hujan benar-benar sudah turun dengan derasnya.

"_Mengerikan sekali_!"

"_Woi... cepat_!"

"_Aduh... macetnya semakin parah_!"

"_Maju...!"_

"_Astaga, hampir saja gelasku terjatuh_."

Ocehan menyebalkan tertangkap oleh telingaku. Ocehan dari pelanggan café dan kemacetan di luar. Benar-benar berisik dan mengganggu, tapi untunglah _Kiss the Rain_ itu tidak diberhentikan. Setidaknya musik itu tetap mempertahankan emosiku agar tidak memuncak.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha menikmati permainan piano yang begitu menghanyutkan.

Kuletakkan kedua tanganku di atas meja, lalu menenggelamkan kepalaku di dalamnya.

"Menyebalkan," aku berdengung pelan. _Well_, aku yakin tak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

* * *

_Kita sudah berjanji dan kau mengingkarinya._

_Jangan salahkan aku jika aku mematahkan kepercayaanmu._

_..._

_Walaupun aku yakin aku tak bisa mematahkannya._

* * *

_Klining..._

Lagi-lagi telingaku mendengar bunyi lonceng. Sepertinya ada pelanggan baru. Hebat sekali dia mau datang di tengah hujan deras seperti ini. Jika aku jadi dia, aku akan memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di atas kasur, atau bahkan tidur.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Itu suara barista yang tadi melayaniku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin menemui seseorang," jawaban ketus dari seseorang yang sepertinya pelanggan baru tadi. Dia membalasnya dengan suara _baritone_ yang tegas. Sejujurnya, aku seperti mengenali suara itu, tapi karena suara derasnya hujan dan bising di luar, aku jadi agak meragukan suara itu.

**_Bruk!_**

Aku tersentak saat mendengar seseorang menghentakkan tubuhnya di atas bangku di sebelahku. Kuangkat kepalaku dan menatap orang yang kini berada tepat di sebelahku. Dan disaat yang bersamaan jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, dadaku terasa sesak dan sulit sekali untuk bernapas.

Sakit. Dadaku sakit.

Panas. Seluruh tubuhku panas.

"Hai..." ia, lelaki yang kini duduk di sebelahku tersenyum lembut menyapaku. Dahiku berkerut tak nyaman ketika tangan kekarnya perlahan mengelus kepalaku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, lalu mengangkat tanganku dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kugigit bibirku pelan agar aku bisa meredam perasaan sakit di hatiku saat aku melihat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manisku.

"Maaf, aku... membuatmu menunggu," sahutnya lembut. Dahiku semakin berkerut.

"Aku... tidak butuh permintaan maaf," kataku ketus.

Hening. Itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Aku terlalu kesal dan sakit untuk memulai percakapan. Dan kurasa dia mengerti akan kekesalanku sekarang. Dia tahu apa yang membuatku merasa kesal sekarang. Sangat tahu. Yang kulakukan sekarang adalah menahan rasa sakit di dadaku sambil mendengar alunan piano _Kiss the Rain_ yang masih terputar dengan merdu.

_Bagus, sekarang keadaanku berganti menjadi _bad mood.

"Maaf mengganggu, silahkan dinikmati pesanannya." Aku mengangkat kepalaku cepat saat mendengar suara itu. Seorang barista yang membawakan pesananku tadi. Saat ia meletakkan secangkir Americano di atas meja, langsung saja aku menyambarnya.

"Terima kasih," jawabku ketus. Aku mendekatkan Americano yang ada di tanganku, lalu melihat gelasnya. Isinya kopi –tentu saja.

Bibirku perlahan meniup asap yang mengepul di atasnya, lalu mulai menyesapnya dengan hati-hati.

"Pahit," lirihku.

"Kenapa kau mengambil Americano? Kau suka Cappucchino, kan?" laki-laki di sebelahku berkomentar, dan hanya kubalas dengan tatapan saja. "Ck... kau tahu aku suka Americano, kenapa kau menukar pesanannya?" Lagi-lagi ia berkomentar dan aku hanya menanggapinya dengan diam.

Aku berdecih pelan, saat mataku tak sengaja melihat cincin di jari manisku. Lagi-lagi dadaku terasa sakit.

"Kau... masih marah padaku?" Aku melirik laki-laki di sebelahku yang sekarang sedang mencoba meminum kopi yang tak ia sukai. Yah, dia suka Americano dan aku suka Cappucchino, apa salahnya jika aku menukar minuman kesukaan kami? Mengganti suasana hati yang sudah jelek ini bukan ide buruk, kan?

"Aku... tidak... marah," jawabku dengan jeda di setiap katanya. Kembali aku menyesap kopi pahit yang kubenci itu.

"Kau jelas marah." Perkataan itu justru membuatku semakin marah. Tunggu, apa itu artinya sejak awal aku memang marah?

"KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MARAH!" Aku menggebrak meja dengan kuat sambil berdiri dan menaikkan nada bicaraku, membuat kami sempat menjadi pusat perhatian dalam café yang bisa dibilang cukup ramai ini.

"Tenanglah," ia menarik tanganku dan menuntunku agar aku kembali duduk. Dengan kesal aku membuang muka dan memilih untuk menatap aktivitas menyebalkan di luar.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan menjalar di tubuhku saat sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam kedua tanganku. Kualihkan pandanganku padanya yang kini menatapku dengan sebuah tatapan sendu.

"Kau... memakai cincin itu?" tanyanya pelan, aku terkekeh.

"Yah... dan kau tidak," kataku tajam. Perasaan jengkel sedari tadi menggerogotiku, semakin menjadi ketika melihat sesuatu yang harusnya melingkar di jari manisnya kini tak ada.

"Aku tak pernah melepaskannya," lirihnya. Aku mengernyit bingung, apa maksudnya? Kutatap wajahnya yang kini menatapku sendu. Kedua tangannya melepas genggaman, lalu bergerak mendekati kerah kemejanya. Tangannya terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu di lehernya dan ternyata sesuatu itu adalah sebuah kalung, sebuah kalung yang bermatakan cincin. Cincin yang sebelumnya kukira tak ada di jari manisnya.

"Lihat," katanya sambil melepas kalung itu dan menunjukkannya di depan wajahku. Aku memalingkan wajahku kesal, tak mau menatap wajahnya yang masih mengeluarkan senyuman sendu.

Aku tersentak pelan saat sadar ia mengalungkan benda itu di leherku, sepertinya dia berusaha mencari perhatianku. Dan dia berhasil, dia berhasil membuatku menatapnya tajam. Tatapan tajam yang terus saja mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"Kau simpan cincin itu," katanya pelan. Kurasakan kehangatan kembali menyelimuti tanganku, dan jemari itu perlahan mencabut cincin milikku. Sebuah cincin kembaran dengan cincin yang menjadi kalungku sekarang. "Dan aku akan menyimpan cincin ini," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Aku terdiam, lalu menundukkan kepalaku pasrah. Dapat dengan jelas aku melihat tangannya menggenggam erat cincin milikku yang baru ia lepaskan.

Tangan besar yang menghangatkan jemariku terangkat, lalu berpindah di kedua pipiku. Ia menarik wajahku hingga mendekati wajahnya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahiku.

"Aku mencintaimu," lirihnya pelan.

"Kau... pengkhianat," aku berdesis dan menukikkan mataku tajam padanya.

"Aku... tidak berkhianat, aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu," katanya tenang. Dengan kesal aku menepis tangannya.

"Jangan bercanda! Kita sudah 6 bulan bertunangan dan 2 minggu lagi kita sudah berencana untuk menikah. Dan hebatnya, kau mengatakan dengan tenang bahwa kau ingin melanjutkan sekolah kedokteranmu di luar negeri, membatalkan acara pernikahan kita yang sudah disiapkan itu?!" kataku tajam. Kurasakan mataku memanas, dan perlahan mulai membendung air asin yang keluar.

"Rukia aku..."

"CUKUP!" teriakku kesal sambil menepis tangannya yang hendak menyentuh kepalaku.

"DENGAR, KUROSAKI! Kau tahu betapa malunya aku di depan keluarga Kuchiki? Mereka semua sudah membenciku karena aku adalah anak pungutan, dan sekarang aku harus semakin dibenci karena telah mempermalukan keluarga Kuchiki. acara pernikahan yang disiapkan oleh kakekku bukanlah acara pernikahan biasa, kakek sudah mengundang semua keluarga Kuchiki hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahanku. PERNIKAHAN KITA, KUROSAKI!" teriakku kesal. Air mataku tumpah saat mengatakan hal itu. Mengingat semua itu membuat dadaku semakin sakit.

"Rukia... dengar dulu..."

PLAK!

Aku menampar keras pipinya ketika ia berusaha memprotes kalimatku. Tanpa bersuara, aku berdiri dan meninggalkannya terdiam di tempat duduknya.

Lari! Aku ingin berlari secepat-cepatnya, mencari sebuah tempat yang bisa kujadikan pelampiasan. Tempat bebas di mana aku bisa sepuasnya berteriak dan meluapkan semua emosiku.

Hujan... hujan terus saja membantingkan dirinya pada tubuhku, membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Tapi, kenapa air yang mengalir dari puncak kepalaku tidak ikut membawa beban masalah yang terus bertumpuk di kepalaku? Kenapa air hujan yang dingin tidak mendinginkan perasaanku yang telah tersulut oleh api amarahku? Kenapa? Apakah hujan hanyalah tetes air yang tak berfungsi sama sekali?

* * *

_Kau mempermalukanku._

_Kau menyakitiku._

_Kau mengkhianatiku._

_Apalagi yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Tak bisakah aku membunuhmu sebagai wujud kekesalanku?_

* * *

Bruk...

Aku terjatuh setelah tersandung lubang kecil di jalan setapak yang kuinjak. Air mataku tumpah ruah. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Sungguh, dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Ini semua terlalu sulit untuk kuhadapi. Kurosaki Ichigo, calon suamiku, orang yang paling kucintai, lebih memilih pendidikan daripada aku.

"Rukia!" Teriakan keras yang sedikit teredam oleh hujan tertangkap di telingaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dia datang! Dengan cepat aku berdiri, namun sepertinya tubuhku sudah tak mau lagi mendengar perintahku. Daging pergelangan kakiku sudah mulai berlebam akibat keseleo.

"Rukia... kau tak apa?" sahut Ichigo sambil membantuku berdiri. Aku menepis tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Aku benci... aku benci!

"Jangan... menyentuhku!" tegasku dengan jeda di setiap kata. Aku menukikkan mataku ke awahnya. Tapi, dia hanya menatapku sendu. Tidak... tatapannya mengasihaniku.

"Rukia aku minta maaf. Aku mohon... ayolah... sekarang sedang hujan, kau bisa sakit," katanya sambil berusuha mendekatiku. Dengan susah payah aku melangkahkan kakiku mundur sambil menahan rasa perih dan ngilu.

"Diam kau brengsek!" pekikku. Air mataku semakin keluar.

"..." Ichigo hanya diam dan memperhatikanku. Aku membencinya. Benci sangat benci! Juga hujan menyebalkan yang selalu membawa keresahan dalam hidupku. Hujan selalu merepotkan. Tapi, setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih karena hujan sekarang menutupi air mataku. Ya, air mata. Aku tak mau air mataku dilihat oleh orang yang paling kubenci. Aku tak mau menunjukkan kelemahanku di depannya.

"Rukia..." Ia kembali berusaha mendekatiku, namun langsung saja kutepis kuat tangannya yang hendak menyentuhku.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" jeritku kuat. Begitu kuat hingga menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki di sekitar kami. Aku tak peduli. Sekali pun seluruh dunia memperhatikan kami, aku tak peduli. Harga diriku sudah tak ada gunanya sekarang. Urat malu ditubuhku mungkin sudah putus. Dan semua itu gara-gara dia, laki-laki brengsek yang ada di depanku.

"Rukia dengarkan aku... aku minta maaf..."

**PLAK**

Kutampar keras pipinya saat ia berusaha berkomentar.

"DIAM DAN PERGILAH!" jeritku kuat dan disaat yang bersamaan, kurasaan sebuah kehangatan menyelimutiku.

Aku meronta, berusaha lepas dari pelukannya. Berkali-kali kupukul dadanya agar dia melepaskanku, tapi dia sungguh keras kepala, pelukannya malah bertambah erat.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakku sambil terus memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Lepas..hmph..." aku tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba ia menghentakkan bibirnya ke bibirku. sakit... dia kasar. Aku merasa perih di sudut bibirku saat ia mencium paksa bibirku di saat aku terus meronta dan minta dilepaskan.

Ichigo masih menciumku. Menciumku di bawah guyuran hujan. Menciumku di tengah hiruk pikuk kemacetan kota. Tetes air hujan kini telah menjadi saksi bisu tindakan kami.

Kupukul dadanya. Ia tak menggubris. Kutendang tulang keringnya. Ia semakin memperdalam ciuman ini. Kucubit perutnya, tangannya yang menangkup wajahku mulai bergerak ke arah leherku. Dan itu menyakitkan.

Aku sadar air mataku masih mengalir deras. Mengalir membasahi pipiku bersama dengan hujan yang semakin lebat. Tanganku masih bergerak liar di dada Ichigo, terus memukul dan mencakarnya agar aku bisa lepas dari kurungan tangannya di leherku.

"Maafkan aku," lirihnya. Dia telah melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung memelukku. Isak tangisku mulai terdengar. Aku telah lemah. Tak lagi punya asa untuk mencabit-cabitnya. Tak lagi punya daya untuk menggedor dadanya.

Tangan ringkihku bergerak. Menjelajahi tangan kekarnya, lalu bersemayam di punggung besarnya. Kupeluk dia. Berusaha meredam sakit di dadaku. Berusaha menahan air asin menyebalkan di mataku. Berusaha mengatur otakku agar menghentikan tubuhku yang mulai menggigil takut. Perasaan kalut yang takut akan kepergiaan orang yang paling kubenci.

"Maafkan aku," lirihnya dengan nada sendu. Tangannya mengerat, berusaha menenggelamkanku dalam keposesifan dirinya yang mungkin akan kudapatkan untuk terakhir kalinya. Kurasakan sebuah kehangatan menyentuh telinga kiriku. Ia menciumnya. Sebuah kecupan hangat di telingaku yang kehangatannya perlahan menjalari tubuhku.

Isakanku mengeras. Dan pelukanku pun kiat mengerat. Mencari kehangatan yang terkubur dalam dirinya. Kehangatan dari hati kecil yang sulit kucari. Sulit kudapatkan. Sulit kupeluk. Sulit kumiliki.

"Maafkan aku," kembali ia berlirih sendu. Kudengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya. Ia menangis. Menangis.

Tangan Ichigo bergerak perlahan, kembali menangkup wajahku.

"Sakitkah?" sahutnya sambil memegangi sudut bibirku. Aku meringis. Aku yakin ada luka yang disebabkan karena ciuman paksa tadi. "Sakit?" katanya dengan nada berbeda ketika aku meringis.

Kepalaku menggeleng, lalu tertunduk. Tanganku memegangi bajunya yang basah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku... tidak bermaksud menyakitimu," lirihnya. Kugigit bibirku, menahan perasaan sakit yang tiba-tiba menusuk dadaku. Sakit dan sesak. Sungguh, hujan telah mengganggu pernapasanku, jika Ichigo terus mengatakan hal itu, mungkin jantungku akan berhenti berdetak.

"Sudah ku... katakan... aku... hik... tidak.. butuh maaf..." isakku padanya. Ichigo terkekeh lalu kembali memelukku.

"Aku tak akan lama. Kumohon, tunggulah aku. Hanya 5 tahun," katanya di telingaku.

"Itu... lama," isakku. Kurasakan Ichigo mengecup pelan leherku.

"Itu tak lama," lirihnya.

"Itu lama! Aku... tidak tahan menunggu selama itu," aku kembali memprotes dengan isak. Kupeluk erat tubuh Ichigo. Sekarang aku bersikap seakan tak ingin kehilangannya.

Ichigo melepas pelukannya, membuatku semakin panik.

"Terima kasih... kau telah menghentikan hujan dalam kehidupanku," katanya. Aku membuang muka."Sekarang aku harus pergi. Maaf, tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Permintaanku hanya satu, tunggu aku karena aku akan segera kembali," katanya. Ia melepas tanganku, lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa terduduk di atas semen jalan setapak yang dipenuhi genangan hujan.

Kupegangi leherku dengan jari-jariku. Sebuah kalung bermatakan cincin. Cincin kesayanganku. Harta berhargaku sekarang.

Aku hanya meneriaki namanya. Memaksa pita suaraku agar terus berteriak. Mengais semen keras di bawah kakiku hingga ujung-ujung kukuku berdarah. Memukul tempurung dan pergelangan sialan yang berlebam kesal.

Sungguh perempuan menyedihkan. Menangis bersama awan. Membatu saat langit menghujamnya dengan tetesan air menyakitkan. Mengemis pada seorang laki-laki yang kini tinggal bayangan di atas genangan air. Aku gadis menyedihkan.

Semuanya telah berlalu. Tak akan bisa lagi ditunda. Tak akan bisa lagi dihentikan. Cukup diam. Cukup menurut. Waktu tak akan pernah berbohong. Waktu akan mengatur semuanya. Aku tak akan bisa melawan arus waktu. Aku hanya akan menjadi seonggok sampah tak berguna di atas arus waktu yang menyesatkan.

Sekarang. Hanya untuk sekarang. Kami akan beradu punggung. Menyelami kehidupan masing-masing. Berusaha agar tak tenggelam lebih dalam oleh lautan keegoisan. Berusaha agar tak terhanyut terlalu jauh oleh arus ketidakpastian. Berusaha agar dapat selamat dari amukan badai amarah.

Hanya sebentar? 5 tahun itu sebentar?

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" Aku menjerit dalam derasnya hujan. Jeritan pilu yang teredam oleh bantingan sang tetes air.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriakkan penuh emosi yang mengundang tatapan menjengkelkan dari para pejalan kaki di sekitarku telah keluar dari bibir tipisku.

Kepalaku tertunduk dan aku hanya bisa menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, mengeluarkan semua keresahanku. Membuang semua emosiku.

"Aku membencimu, Ichigo," lirihku sendu. "Aku membencimu... Aku... Aku membencimu, Aku membencimu karena kau membuatku mencintaiku."

_Ting..._

Entah bagaimana dan dari mana asalnya. Aku mendengarnya. Telingaku menangkap sebuah permainan piano yang sempat menghiburku. Sebuah permainan yang kini menjadi perwujudan keringkihanku sekarang.

Aku hanya bisa menyesapi aroma hujan. Aku hanya bisa mengecap hambarnya hujan. Aku hanya bisa merasakan bantingan keras hujan. Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar pada air jernih yang terjatuh itu. Dan aku hanya mendengar kecipak air hujan yang merisihkan.

_Kiss the Rain_. Akankah aku bisa mendapati kebahagiaan di ujung permainan itu?

.

.

* * *

_Aku akan mematahkan semua ranting janji dalam pohon janji kita_

_Aku akan merontokkan semua daun cinta dalam pohon janji kita_

_Dan aku akan mencabut akar hati yang menjadi pondasi pohon janji kita_

_Namun, apakah aku bisa melakukannya?_

_Berpaling darimu? Itukah maksudku melakukannya?_

* * *

Sebuah ketidakpastian. Ketidakpastiaan yang menjerumuskanku ke dalam kehancuran.

Aku hanya perlu menepisnya. Aku hanya perlu membuangnya. Ketidakpastiaan hanyalah kata yang dipakai seseorang untuk menutupi sesuatu yang ia anggap benar, namun pada kenyataannya hanyalah sebuah kesalahan.

Aku hanya perlu menunggu. Menunggu sampai semua sel tubuhku berteriak bosan. Menunggu sampai akhirnya sel-sel kerucut di mataku dapat menangkap warna _orange_ menyolok darinya. Menunggu sampai syaraf kulitku dapat kembali merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Menunggu sampai hidungku dapat mencium wangi _strawberry_ yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Menunggu sampai gendang telingaku dapat mendengar kata-kata dari bibirnya. Sebuah kata, '_Tadaima_' diiringi panggilan mesranya padaku.

Dan aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai bibir tipisku melontarkan sebuah kata balasan, '_Okaeri_' padanya.

.

.

.

**FIN – 12/04/13**

.

(A/N)

Yosh... akhirnya selesai. Saya sedang galau, makanya bikin fic ini. Ah... saya merasa fic ini sama sekali gak jelas akar permasalahannya. Ah... udahlah... ini fic emg ancur... maafkan saya buat yang tidak menikmati.

Makasih buat yang telah membaca :D


End file.
